Is England High on Crack?
by chocolafied
Summary: Ever wonder why England has hallusinations of his little "friends?" This documentary shall answer all of your questions  :D
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what the hell England takes to see his imaginary friends, if he takes anything at all? Well, today, I will-

America:-pops up out of nowhere from the side- Screw the narrator! That's why I'm here, the one and only, AMERICA! –points to himself- :D

Narrator:…WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID _YOU_ COME FROM? O_O

America: Uhhhh….Internet? :'D

Narrator: Haahaa…-frowns at America before rolling eyes- -w- Moving on, -sighs- Today we will discuss and debate about England's drug habit since-

America: WOAH! ENGLAND HAS A DRUG HABIT? OAO! –is surprised- I HAD NO IDEA!

Narrator: Ummm, America…? o.o

America:-is currently rambling on and ignoring Narrator-

Narrator: America… -is starting to frown and twitch eyebrow at America- e_o

America:-is still rambling on-

Narrator:… -_-'

America:-is still rambling on-

Narrator: AMERICA! –whacks America with a frying pan- =w=;

America:…Look at all of the pretty chibi Americas…~ xAx;;; -falls onto floor and makes loud sound as he falls-

Narrator:-coughs and clears throat- Moving on, we believe that Britain could be on crack due to the fact that he has delusional imaginary friends. Now that I could present my point _without_ being interrupted, I now present you with a short clip of interviews from the other allied countries. Please enjoy~!

3…2…1…*Click*

America: WAIT A MINUTE WILL YA? D: -stops the clip and is standing in front of the white screen fuming with steam coming out of his mouth-

Narrator:-is looking at watch unaffected before looking up at America with a bored face- I was wondering when you were going to show up again. -.-'

Unknown Voice: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

America & Narrator: O-O –both look to see Austria in the doorway with the light turned on-

Austria: YOU RUINED MY PIANO PRACTISE! =A=;;;; -takes out baton-

Female Voice: AUSTRIA!

Austria: O-O;

America & Narrator: o.o

Hungary: -stomps into room behind Austria- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? -w- -takes out frying pan-

Austria:…-hides baton- O-O Uhhh….I…er…Hun-

Hungary:-whacks Austria unconscious with the frying pan- YOU'RE COMING BACK WITH ME! e-e;;; –stomps out of room and drags Unconscious Austria out by holding the back of his collar-

America & Narrator: O.O …

America: That was unexpected o.o

Narrator: Indeed it was o.o

Narrator:-hears muffled cries- What's that? O.o

America: Oh, since we were doing this segment, I thought of bringing in someone for a testimonial! :D -yanks on magical tassel rope that appeared out of nowhere-

*SPOTLIGHT TURNS ON AND CURTAIN COMES UP TO REVEAL A GAGGED ROMANO TIED TO THE CHAIR-

Romano: -w-; MHHHHHHBBB!  
>(Translation: AMERICAAAAAAAAA! )<p>

Narrator: :'D

America: .3.;

Romano: MHHHHHHBBB!  
>(Translation: WHY THE HELL AM I HERE YOU POTATO-SUCKING BASTARD?)<p>

America: Hush .3. Or I'll get Belarus on you~ o3o –holds up cellphone-

Romano:… O_O;;;

America: That's better :3

Narrator: :'D We'll continue this documentary in the next chapter. Tootaloooo~ o3o

Italy:-pounding on door- BROTHER~! ;A;  
>AMERICA YOU BIG MEANIE ;AAAAA;<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator:-clears throat- Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for last time's…_interruption…_-looks away briefly before looking at the camera once more- I guarantee you, it _**won't**_ happen agai-

America:-pops up in front of camera out of nowhere- YOOOO~! :D

Narrator:…-eye is twitching- e_o;;;

America: DID YA GUYS MISS ME? I MISSED YOU~ :DDD

Narrator:…HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET HERE?

America: Chillax, Dude. o3o

Narrator:-eye twitches-

America: Now, since I'm the hero,-adjusts glasses in a sexy way- allow me to present~ -pulls down white tarp and the projector turns on- Some blackmailing footage of England using Coke! :D

*FOOTAGE PLAYS*

Narrator: WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I HAVE TOO BIG OF A REPUTATION TO RISK! THIS IS _MY_ SHOW AFTER A-

*FOOTAGE IS OF ENGLAND DRINKING COCA COLA*

America: :D

Narrator: …

America: :D

Narrator:-grabs America by the shoulders and begins to shake him violently- WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? =-=;;;

America: Look at the pretty chibi Americas~ xAx;;;

Germany:-bangs on door from the outside- AMERICA YOU ASSHOLE! OPEN UP AND GIVE ME MY STRUDEL! =A=;

Narrator: …

America: :'D

Narrator: You were being an asshole to Germany again, weren't you?

America: I WAS SAVING HIM FROM A LIFE OF RIDICULE! D:

Narrator:…Joy .w.;;;

Germany:-breaks down door with rocket launcher- AMERICA!

America: Yo, s'up dude? –waves- owo

Germany:-stomps over to America and gets in his face…literally- GIMME MY STRUDEL…_NOW!_!

Narrator: o-o

America: What Danish? o-o;

Germany: THE ONE THAT YOU TOOK FROM ME =_=;;;

America: That wasn't me…that was England :'D

Narrator:…

Germany:…

*ENGLAND COULD BE HEARD TALKING TO HIS IMAGINARY FRIENDS ON OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL*

America:…Hamburgers, anyone? :D –holds up platter of hamburgers that came out of nowhere-

Narrator:-smacks forehead hard and mumbles: this case is getting us nowhere- =w=;

* * *

><p><strong>Finally found the second part! :D -started this two months ago but couldn't find it :'D-<strong>

**Anyways, Hope you people like~ x3**


End file.
